staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 05:30 Dziewczyna z Mazur - odc. 2/5; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Wiadomości 07:10 Pogoda 07:10 Był taki dzień - 5 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Liga Światowa siatkówki mężczyzn: Japonia - Polska 09:35 Andy Pandy - Układanka Andy'ego odc.50 (Andy Pandy / A puzzle for Andy Pandy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Domisie - Szałas; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Były sobie odkrycia - Edison i nauka stosowana (Th.Edison et la science appliquee); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 70 (odc. 70); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Czarna owca - magazyn muzyczny - odc.24; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Zwierzęta świata - Fatalny kwiat 1/2 (The Fatal Flower); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Studio Festiwalowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 5 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tenis: Orange Prokom Open - półfinał 15:05 Studio Festiwalowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Szogun - odc. 9 (Shogun); serial kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2955 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3170); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kulebiak zdobywa świat ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 8/18 - Horoskop dla panny; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - na basenie 50 m: Budapeszt; transmisja 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 13 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.9)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Tenis: Orange Prokom Open - kronika 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Festiwal Jedynki w Sopocie - Przeboje Lata Jedynki - Konkurs międzynarodowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Studio Festiwalowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Festiwal Jedynki w Sopocie - Pokolenie Kombii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Studio Festiwalowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Festiwal Jedynki w Sopocie - Wielki finał; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 W obronie własnej - część 2 (Degree of Guilt ep.2) 87'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Mike Robe; wyk.:Daphne Zuniga, David James Elliott, Sharon Lawrence, Mae Margareth Whitman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Agentka o stu twarzach (seria II) - odc. 11 (Alias II, (A Higher Echelon, ep. 33)); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Agentka o stu twarzach (seria II) - odc. 12 (Alias II, (The Getaway, ep. 34)); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Był taki dzień - 5 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Echa Panoramy 06:45 Spróbujmy razem, magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:15 Kino wspomnień - Pamiętnik pani Hanki, dramat Polska 1963; reż.: Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk: Lucyna Winnicka, Andrzej Łapicki 08:55 Dookoła świata z Tippi - Odc 6 / 6 Tippi i grizzli, cykl dokumentalny Kanada 2002 /stereo/ 09:25 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 6, serial dokumentalny Polska 2005 09:50 Czy KOT znaczy kot ... Harcerze w Kielcach, reportaż 10:20 7 dni świat 10:45 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 10:50 Wojna domowa - odc. 9 / 15 Dzień matki, serial komediowy TVP 1965 11:35 Dinotopia - odc 3 / 13, serial przygodowy USA 2002 /stereo/ 12:20 Sam Houston, legenda Teksasu - cz 2 / 2, western USA 1986; wyk: Sam Elliot, Bo Hopkins 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1315 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 773 Mała wojna, telenowela TVP 2006 /stereo/ 15:05 Bulwar Gwiazd - Krynica Górska 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 245 Dziewczyna na telefon, serial TVP 2006 /stereo/ 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 43, serial TVP 2006 /stereo/ 17:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:15 Janosik - odc. 3 / 13 - W obcej skórze, serial TVP 1973 20:00 Bezlitośni zabójcy, Film fabularny USA 1999; reż.: Noel Nosseck; wyk: Harry Hamlin, Shannon Sturges /stereo/ 21:35 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (2) 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:40 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (65) 23:10 Mocne Kino - Żona astronauty, film science fiction USA 1999; reż.: Rand Ravich; wyk: Johny Depp, Charlize Theron /stereo/ 00:55 Billboard, film sensacyjny Polska 1998; reż.: Łukasz Zadrzyński; wyk: Rafał Maćkowiak, Andrzej Seweryn /stereo/ 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:10 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:25 Czarodziejki - serial animowany 07:55 Hugo familijny - program dla dzieci 08:25 Australijskie oceanaria - serial dokumentalny reż. Antoni Krauze, Polska/ Niemcy/ Ukraina 1995 08:55 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 09:20 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:20 Bracia Lwie Serce - film familijny reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Lars Söderdahl, Staffan Götestam, Allan Edwall, Gunn Wallgren Szwecja 1977 12:50 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:50 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:50 Top Dog - reality show 15:50 Będziesz moja - serial obyczajowy reż. Ewa Pytka, Polska 2006 16:45 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 17:45 Magia bez tajemnic - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 20:45 Pająk - horror SF reż. Scott Ziehl, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Devon Gummersall, Amelia Heinle, Theresa Russell USA 2001 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 Zmierzch: Wampiry w odwrocie - horror reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. David Carradine, Morgan Brittany, Bruce Campbell, Jim Metzler USA 1991 00:50 Magazyn sportowy 02:50 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:20 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:00 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj program rozrywkowy stereo 08:30 Fabryka Gry interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereo 09:35 Szymon Majewski Show program rozrywkowy stereo 10:35 Najemnicy serial sensacyjny stereo 11:30 Dama Pik magazyn stereo 12:00 Na Wspólnej serial obyczajowy stereo 13:15 Mamy Cię program rozrywkowy stereo 14:30 Siłacze program rozrywkowy stereo 15:35 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 16:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj program rozrywkowy stereo 16:35 Taniec z gwiazdami program rozrywkowy stereo 18:00 Kryminalni serial kryminalny stereo 19:00 Fakty stereolive 19:25 Sport stereo 19:35 Pogoda stereo 19:45 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:05 Niania serial komedia stereo 20:35 Kryminalni serial kryminalny stereo 21:35 Wehikuł czasu film S-F stereo 23:35 Chłopcy z ferajny film sensacyjny stereo 02:20 Telesklep TVP 3 Regionalna 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nawigator 07:15 Czy musiało tak być? 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Malowanie obrazów – to proste – serial dokumentalny 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Magazyn piłkarski: Telegol 10:10 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Tygodnik Trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 12:15 Leki z zielnej apteki 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Zakręcone wakacje: Trzebiatów 13:10 Podwodna Polska 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Małe ojczyzny 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Monty Roberts – prawdziwy zaklinacz koni – film dok. 15:20 Kanadyjskie biełuchy – film dok. 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 OTV 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 20:55 Tylko dla wybranych (1) – serial dokumentalny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 Festiwal Jazzowy – Gorzów 2005 23:30 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała (6) 00:35 Ostatnia kula – dramat wojenny, Australia 1995 02:05 Kurier 02:25 Kurier sportowy 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:55 Ekstraliga – magazyn żużlowy 06:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 06:45 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:10 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:00 Na topie – wywiad z... 08:30 Dekoratornia (5) – magazyn wnętrzarski 09:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 10:00 Ekstraliga – magazyn żużlowy 10:30 Skrzydła (57) – serial komediowy, USA 11:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 12:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 12:35 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:05 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi – talk show 14:05 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi – talk show 15:05 Magia cyrku – cyrk 16:15 South Beach (5) – serial obyczajowy, USA 17:15 Joker – talk show 18:05 Ponad światem – film fantastyczny, USA 1990 20:00 Nie igraj z miłością – komedia romantyczna, USA 1987 22:05 Kameleon (5) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 23:05 Klub filmowy extra: Zdrada – film sensacyjny, USA 1993 01:05 Strażacy – serial dok. 01:35 Ekstraliga – magazyn żużlowy 02:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 02:25 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:50 Na topie – wywiad z... 03:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:15 Plebania - odc. 483 06:40 Plebania - odc. 484 07:00 Plebania - odc. 485 07:25 Plebania - odc. 486 07:45 Fatalista, Film fabularny Polska 1967; reż.: Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Andrzej Hrydzewicz 08:10 Echa Panoramy 08:40 Molly - odc. 1, Serial Polska,Wielka Brytania,Francja 1994; reż.: Dominique Baron,Nick Laughland; wyk: Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck 09:05 Wieści Polonijne 09:20 Polska na lato - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Pieniński smak (59) 09:45 Klan - odc.1095*, telenowela TVP 2006 10:10 Klan - odc.1096*, telenowela TVP 2006 10:30 Klan - odc.1097*, telenowela TVP 2006 10:55 Bobrze czy na Wigrach jest dobrze*, film dokumentalny 1993; reż.: Jan Walencik,Bożena Walencik 11:50 "Jest jak w niebie" - przeboje Lecha Janerki, koncert 1994 12:30 Święta wojna - Dziwny jest ten Śląsk (211) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kaprysy Łazarza*, film TVP 1973; reż.: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza 14:00 Polska na lato - Made in Poland, Teleturniej 2006 14:35 Polska na lato - Ostoja - odc. 40 15:05 Myslovitz - "Miłość w czasach popkultury", koncert 2005 16:00 Polska na lato - Śniadanie na podwieczorek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - VI Polonijny Festiwal Dziecięcych Zespołów Folklorystycznych w Iwoniczu Zdroju, Reportaż 2006 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie, koncert życzeń 2006 18:25 M jak miłość - odcinek 366*, serial TVP 2005 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Czarna rodzinka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Festiwal Jedynki w Sopocie - Przeboje Lata Jedynki - Konkurs międzynarodowy 21:05 Studio Festiwalowe 21:25 Festiwal Jedynki w Sopocie - Pokolenie Kombii 22:05 Studio Festiwalowe 22:20 Festiwal Jedynki w Sopocie - Wielki finał 22:55 Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający, Reportaż 2005 23:15 Album Mazowsza - Muzeum Etnograficzne w Warszawie., Magazyn 2001 23:35 Polska na lato - Śniadanie na podwieczorek 00:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 366*, serial TVP 2005 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Czarna rodzinka 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Kaprysy Łazarza*, film TVP 1973; reż.: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza 02:45 Festiwal Jedynki w Sopocie - Przeboje Lata Jedynki - Konkurs międzynarodowy 03:40 Festiwal Jedynki w Sopocie - Pokolenie Kombii 04:25 Polska na lato - Festiwal Jedynki w Sopocie - Wielki finał 05:00 Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający, Reportaż 2005 05:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - VI Polonijny Festiwal Dziecięcych Zespołów Folklorystycznych w Iwoniczu Zdroju, Reportaż 2006 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Polski film fantastyczny - Jańcio Wodnik, Film fabularny Polska 1993; reż.: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka Kolska 10:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Sąd ostateczny - Hans Memling, film animowany 1994 11:00 Serial na lato - Życie Kamila Kuranta - odc. 6, Serial 1982 12:05 Biografie - Powstanie zwykłych ludzi, film dokumentalny Polska 2004; reż.: Paweł Kędzierski 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:10 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Zbieracze 13:35 Opowieści o świecie - Sekret alchemików 15:05 Hollywood atakuje, Film fabularny USA,Francja 2000; reż.: David Mamet; wyk: Alec Baldwin, Charles Durning 16:50 Folkowe inspiracje - Orkiestra Świętego Mikołaja, koncert 2001 17:00 Studio Kultura /cz.1/ 17:10 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia, film dokumentalny Francja 1985; reż.: Louis Malle 18:25 Studio Kultura /cz.2/ 18:45 Bracia i inni, film dokumentalny USA 2002 19:40 Studio Kultura /cz.3/ 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:05 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 5 sierpnia 1944, felieton 1994 20:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Ameryka - ziemia obiecana 21:00 Los Angeles bez mapy, Film fabularny USA 1998; reż.: Mika Kaurismaki; wyk: David Tennant, Vinessa Shaw 22:45 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Pustynia 23:10 Strefa alternatywna - Vieczór V‘J - ski - Muzykoterapia, widowisko muzyczne 2005 00:10 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Likwidator 4 00:15 Strefa alternatywna - Ken Vandermark - koncert 00:35 Strefa alternatywna - Głośne Czytanie - Przyjemność życia odc. 1 00:40 Strefa alternatywna - Głośne Czytanie - Przyjemność życia odc. 2 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 01:10 Amok, Film fabularny Polska 1998; reż.: Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk: Rafał Maćkowiak, Mirosław Baka 02:50 Rock w Opolu - Opole ‘90 - Grzegorz Ciechowski 03:30 Opole ’89 - Koncert Rock Opole - KSU 03:50 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ 07:15 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Szklana góra – film obyczajowy, Polska 1960 09:40 Kanał Z – filmowa obsesja – film dokumentalny 11:50 Koncert Macy Gray wLas Vegas 13:05 Emir Kusturica – Czuły barbarzyńca – film dokumentalny 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 14:35 Krzyk – dramat, USA 1991 16:10 Płynąc pod prąd – dramat, Australia 2003 17:55 Z Archiwum X – thriller, USA/Kanada 1998 20:00 Premiera: Smokiem i mieczem – film przygodowy, Niemcy/ Wielka Brytania 2004 21:40 Van Helsing – horror, USA/Czechy 2004 23:50 Kuchnia filmowa: Van Helsing – film dok. 00:10 Empire –thriller, USA 2002 02:00 Aniołowie Apokalipsy – thriller, Francja/Włochy 2004 03:40 Clean – dramat, Kanada/ Francja/Wielka Bryt. 2004 HBO 06:30 Kapitan Ron – film przygodowy, USA 1992 08:20 Oskar iJosefine – film dla młodzieży, Dania 2005 09:45 Historia Brooke Ellison – dramat, USA 2004 11:15 Wariatki – komediodramat, USA 1988 13:15 Zakochany bez pamięci – komediodramat, USA 2004 15:00 Wszyscy święci – komedia, USA 2004 16:30 Teoria okna – komedia, Kanada 2004 17:55 Pretty Man – komedia romantyczna, USA 2005, reż. Clare Kilner, wyk. Debra Messing 19:25 Elf – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 21:00 Statyści (1) 21:30 Statyści (2) 22:00 Statyści (3) 22:30 Statyści (4) 23:00 Statyści (5) 23:30 Statyści (6) 00:05 Miłosne domino – komedia, USA 2004 01:35 Pod presją – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 03:30 Wariatki – komediodramat, USA 1988 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku